Guessing Games
by toymagikarp
Summary: Gumi comes to Luka needing math help, but Luka needs some advice from her. Cue a lot of guessing, a little advice, and Gumi being part of the problem and the solution. Luka/Gumi, implied Kaito/Meiko, Miku/Kaito, Kaito/Gakupo. Like, one line. Oneshot.


I haven't written in a long time. I AM SO SORRY! I SUCK! I'M SORRY! I've been busy watching too much TV (How I Met Your Mother, The Big Bang Theory, and 30 Rock, all of which I finished after starting in late December).

I felt the need to write some random Anyone x Anyone, so I chose Gumi and Luka and wrote this in like... it might have taken about an hour. IMO, Gumi just seems to work in yuri pairings. This is a dialogue-only, because I am in a slump.

**Disclaimer**: I quite obviously don't own Vocaloid. However, I do own a few copies of it.

* * *

**Guessing Games**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Luka-neesan! I need to ask you a question."

"Hm. What is it, Gumi-chan?"

"Well, I'm having trouble with my Algebra II homework and nobody else wanted to help me!"

"...Oh. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. It's just that usually everyone comes to me with their personal problems, not math problems."

"Oh! No, I-I'm not gonna bother you with something like that! I could go ask Hiyama-sensei for help instead, if you want. I don't know why I didn't do that in the first place. My bad, sorry-"

"It's fine. I'll help you, but I need your help as well."

"Okay! With what?"

"I actually just need some advice right now, but that can wait until later. Which problems are you having trouble with?"

"Okay... Um, thirty-six! That one there, the first one on the page."

"Let's see... if that angle is forty-three degrees, and the adjacent side is 62, then that should make the hypotenuse _x_ about eighty-four point eight... which is exactly what you wrote down."

"Gah! Ehehe... I lied. I don't need help with math. I don't know why I did that. U-uh, your thing now! What's up?"

"Well, like I said, I just need advice."

"Sure! Shoot."

"Okay. Firstly... I might be in love with someone. Someone close."

"OOH! Who is it? Do I know him? Is it one of the other Vocaloids?"

"Aren't you supposed to be objective?"

"Sorry! Continue."

"To answer your question, yes."

"Which one was that answering?"

"You figure that one out. ...Anyway. I've come to believe that aforementioned someone is in love with someone else."

"Ooh, juicy! Do I know _her_?"

"Hm. Why do you sound so interested? I'll get to that."

"Okay, okay!"

"Hmph. And I think that second person likes either me, or both me and the first person. I'm not sure. On an unrelated note, the second person may also have a thing for Kaito-san."

"Oh my God, what? It's not _Miku_-neesan, is it?"

"What? No! We all already know that, anyway. No. ...So as you can see, there is a bit of a predicament."

"Hm... is it Hiyama-sensei that you like? I won't tell him, I promise!"

"Huh? No. When I asked for advice, I didn't mean try to figure out who it was!"

"Well, it can't be Kaito-niisan..."

"Hmph. ...No, it's not Kaito-san. I'm pretty sure he has eyes for someone else, and we all know who _that_ is."

"Hm... Gakupo-niisan?"

"...No! No, I don't like Gakupo-san."

"OH my GOD! It _is_ Gakupo-nii, isn't it?"

"I told you it isn't."

"It totally is!"

"It isn't. Shush, someone might hear you. I promise you, it isn't. Don't go around saying anything, either."

"Fine! Then who _is_ it?"

"Do you realize you haven't given me any advice _at all_?"

"You're avoiding the question! Come _on_, Luka-nee!"

"I think my problem is more important than you knowing who the problem involves."

"Fine... will you tell me if I give you advice?"

"Geez! No. Probably not."

"Hmph! Well, I'll find out eventually. I think you should start by telling whoever that you don't like them like that."

"They don't listen."

"Dang it, why must you be so vague with your pronouns? Tell them until they get it!"

"I'll do that."

"Let me know when you've done that!"

"I wonder why Gakupo-niisan looks so down-in-the-dumps today."

"I did it."

"You did wha- Oh! How did it go?"

"They didn't take it too well. You would think they'd be used to it."

"Oh my God, it _was _Gakupo-nii! Just not in the position I originally thought!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

"Thank you! I try."

"So now what?"

"I think you should flat-out tell the other person how you feel."

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"They don't like _me _like that."

"Why not? I mean, how do you know?"

"Why are you _staring_ at me like that? You're getting way too into this."

"Hmph. Well, for one thing, she-"

"_SHE_? OH MY _GOD_ oh my God-"

"Aw, hell. This was a bad idea."

"No! Nononono! Who is it?"

"You're back on this again? No, you can figure it out on your own."

"That's no fun!"

"I hardly think so."

"Fine, but you have to do what I told you, okay?"

"Fine."

"And if you don't, I'll ask you every day who it is, and you have to tell me the truth no matter what, okay?"

"Fine."

"Okay!"

"Don't sound so excited!"

"Did you tell?"

"No."

"Is it Meiko-neesan?"

"No."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Not yet."

"Miku-neesan?"

"No."

"Tell yet?"

"Nope."

"Miki-neesan?"

"Nope."

"Nnngh!"

"Rin-chan?"

"You didn't ask if I've told yet."

"Have you?"

"No. And no, not Rin-chan."

"GAAAHH! SO MANY PEOPLE!"

"Not really. There are seven you haven't guessed."

"_Seven_?"

"It's been seven days."

"I know. You haven't asked me in seven days, either."

"That's because I have a theory now."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Is it Miriam?"

"Is that your final answer?"

"...No, I was just checking. Luka-nee?"

"Hm?"

"I talked to her."

"You talked to Miriam?"

"No! I mean, yeah, but that's not who I- _her_."

"I see. How do you know it was her? There are six other people."

"Well, firstly, you said seven people, not six."

"I'm well aware of that.

"Secondly, she feels the same way."

"Does she now?"

"Yes! Y-you can ask her yourself."

"Alright. Do you know where Sonika-san is, then?"

"S-SONIKA-NEESAN?"

"P-pfff! I'm just playing with you, Gumi. So... do you?"

"T-that's mean!

...But I do."

"I am so glad to hear that."

* * *

Blah honorifics blah. I hate them, but I must use them. I hope this wasn't too confusing to follow, and hopefully they're not OOC. If they are... screw it, Vocaloid has little to no canon!  
Not that it particularly matters, but just because I like to keep things organized, this is around early- to mid-January 2010, Gumi is 17, and Luka is recently 21. Age difference sshhh.

Shiny out!


End file.
